


This Pain Is Just To Real

by Fernando9andSergio15



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dark, M/M, Major Character Undeath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernando9andSergio15/pseuds/Fernando9andSergio15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Xavi saw when Iker moved to Barcelona</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Pain Is Just To Real

Xavi watched as the new boy got out of his mother’s car, and was kissed by her and was given a hug from his father. He seemed shy, something Xavi didn’t really care for, and he was from Madrid anyway so, he was stupid to begin with. Andres nudged his friend, and gestured toward the school’s entrance. Smirking slightly, Xavi knocked the pale Madridista on the shoulder, causing him to drop some books. Andres and Victor snickered as he collected the ones he had dropped and tired to make sense of the dated map he had been given. 

Jotting down a few notes, Xavi listened to his English teacher talk about The Crucible, when the door opened to reveal the new boy. He handed a late slip to Mr. Villanova, and sat down in the seat he was gestured to take.  
“Class, this is Iker Casillas. He is new from Madrid, and I hope all of you will make him feel welcome,” Mr. Villanova said, and he continued on with his lesson. After he had finished his piece, he red out a list of partners for the first project of the year. Xavi groaned when he said that since there was an even number with the addition of Iker, Xavi and Iker would work together. Iker took the empty desk next to Xavi, and smiled at him. Xavi gave him a board look, and turned to talk to Andres and Victor. The bell rang, signaling the end of class.  
“We should meet up over the weekend to work on it. You can come to my house on Saturday,” Iker scribbled down a number and an address on a scrap of paper.  
“I have football practice on that day,” Xavi said snidely, “Sunday works better for me.”  
“Ok, would the afternoon work? My family and I go to church on Sunday,” Iker said, looking at Xavi expectantly.  
“Yeah sure, whatever,” Xavi walked way from the other boy. 

“What a loser,” Xavi laughed to Andres as they walked to their next class; “He goes to church, on Sunday. What a fag.”  
“Seriously?” Cesc appeared next to Xavi, “Even my grandmother doesn’t go to church.” The trio laughed their way to their chemistry class. 

 

Cesc tossed a fry at Geri, who ducked out of the way of the flying potato. He threw back a carrot from his salad. Xavi laughed at his friends, and watched as Iker looked for a table to eat. He spotted Xavi and smiled in his direction and was about to make his way over when he stopped at the sight of Xavi rolling his. Iker looked around of an empty table. Seeing none, he slid into the phone booth, and dialed a number, and balanced the phone between his neck and cheek, while talking to some one.  
“He’s pathetic,” Geri snorted at Iker who looked at his sandwich sadly, not really eating, “I just want to punch him or something. Never met him, but I hate him already.” Cesc high fived him on that statement, while Leo shook his head. Xavi watched as Iker hung up the phone, and left the cafeteria without eating a bite of his lunch. 

“Is he going to try out too?” Villa rolled his eyes at the notion, as Iker ran up to their coach, Coach Hackett, and asked him something. Iker smiled and nodded, and joined the group for warm ups. He waved at Xavi, and joined their group.  
“Hey, I’m Iker and I’m knew here,” he stuck his hand out for Leo to shake. Leo grasped it kindly, and was the only one to return the smile back to Iker.  
“Hi, I’m Leo. What position do you play?”  
“Keeper, I was captain at my old school,” Iker smiled at the other boys.  
“I’m captain here,” Xavi grimaced at Iker who nodded.  
“And I’m the first choice keeper here,” Victor looked down at Iker, with a hint of spite.  
“Oh,” Iker nodded, “That’s cool.” Geri rolled his eyes at him, and Iker flashed a half smile before he separated from the group to warm up alone.  
“You guys are such dicks you know,” the normally calm and quiet Leo snapped at his friends, “He seems very sweet and nice s stop being such assess towards him. Obviously Iker has no friend here because this is his first day. We don’t know him, but he doesn’t seem like a bad person.” He stomped off to warm up with Iker. 

At the end of practice, Hackett announced that Iker would be on the team, and seeing that he had an outstanding performance today, he would be starting in the next match. Victor stomped through the locker room, angry at the decision, while Leo congratulated a smiling Iker. His smile faded when a rampaging Victor slammed him against the lockers.  
“I’M STARTING KEEPER YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT, NOT YOU,” Victor shook Iker violently, and slammed him back again, “FUCKING ROT IN HELL FAGGOT!” Victor knocked over bags of equipment, before exiting the locker room. The whole team stood in shock at what had just happened. Iker stood up shakily, and stuffed his things back into his bag before he ran out of the locker room. Felling bad, Xavi chased after him, and watched as Iker was attacked my by boy of about the age of 11 who looked just like him. His whole face lit up, and he hugged the boy close to his body.  
“Iker,” Xavi called out to his new teammate, who was still visibly shaking from what just happened, “I... Uh … as captain I’m here to apologies for Victor’s actions. You’re part of our team, and you should be treated that way.”  
“Thank you,” Iker’s voice was hoarse. The younger boy began to drag Iker away again.  
“Iker let’s go, we have a surprise for you at home!”  
“By Xavi,” Iker laughed as he was pulled to his parents’ awaiting car, “I will see you tomorrow.”

 

Ringing the doorbell, Xavi heard the sound of excited barking, and someone shushing the dog.  
“Hi, Xavi,” Iker opened the door, to let him in, “Sorry, he loves it when the doorbell rings.” He rolled the golden retriever onto its back and scratched its tummy. “His name is Ace.” Iker continued to rub the dog’s belly, and Xavi noticed that one of its legs was smaller than the other ones.  
“Is he ok?” he pointed to the leg.  
“We got him from the shelter when he was a really small puppy, he’s my therapy dog,” Iker let Ace rub up against his leg as they made their way into the kitchen, “You don’t mind dogs right?” Xavi shook his head no, and followed Iker to where his mother was.  
“Hello, you must be Xavi? I’m Mrs. Casillas,” she smiled warmly at Xavi. Xavi smiled back at her, as Iker hunted around for snacks for them. “Iker, sweetie, if you want snacks they are in the pantry.” Iker smiled at her and returned a moment later with a bag of chips, two cans of diet coke, and a dog biscuit for Ace.  
“We can work in my room?” Iker gestured to up the stairs. Xavi followed Iker, and Ace seemed to guard Iker, protectively. They entered Iker’s room, which was painted a pale green, and had posters of a few football players on the walls, and others pictures in frames of Iker with his brother, friends, and family. They sat down together on the floor, and Iker handed Xavi the other can of diet coke, before he gave Ace his biscuit. Ace rested his head against Iker’s knee, and gave his hand a lick. Iker kissed him, before he took out his copy of the Crucible. They were able to finish the project before Iker’s younger brother, Unai, interrupted them.  
“Iker? Can you help me with math? I don’t get it,” Unai brought in the math worksheet that he had to do as weekend homework, and sat next to Iker on the floor. Ace plodded over to Xavi, and sat next to him. Xavi scratched behind his ear as he watched Iker help his brother with his math. Unai gave Iker a big hug as their mother called down for Iker to help her move some boxes.  
“HI! I’m Unai. Iker is my older brother. He’s told us about you. Iker said that you were a very good captain, and that you are really nice to him,” Unai buzzed with eleven-year-old energy.  
“Yeah, he’s mentioned you before to, and had told us that you are the person he is closest to,” Xavi smiled at the young boy.  
“We’ve always bee really close, but after …” Unai stopped and looked at his hands, “We became much closer.”  
“What happened?”  
“I can’t tell you because it would make Iker sad again. He was really sad for the second half of last year so my mom and dad pulled him out of school because he was so upset. Like he was depressed and he almost…” Unai’s eyes filled with tears, “Iker is my favorite person. I was the one who picked out Ace for him and told mommy and daddy that he should become a therapy dog for Iker when he was in eight grade. Ace makes Iker really happy.” Unai looked up as Iker entered the room.  
“Iker? I have a question for you… why did you move here?” Xavi watched as Iker became very stiff and his eyes became saddened,  
“Things happened in Madrid and I just couldn’t be there any more, so my father asked for a transfer, and we moved here,” Iker looked at his hands as Unai hugged him.

 

“Maybe we were wrong about him,” Xavi said, looking around the cafeteria for Iker, “He’s sweet, like Leo said, and his dog is actually amazing. It’s a therapy dog with only three legs.”  
“I don’t care, I still don’t like him. He took Victor’s spot for god’s sake,” Geri looked at his food, and stabbed it angrily. Xavi beckoned Iker over to his table, and Iker came and sat down, shyly. He smiled at the people sitting there, and looked at Xavi.  
“Iker,” Victor looked at his fellow keeper. Iker’s eye’s widened, and he looked down at his food, not wanting to start a conflict. Chewing at his lip, Iker nibbled at the corner of his sandwich, his eyes never leaving his food. The rest of the table talked, ignoring Iker, who Xavi noted was plying with the sleeves of his sweater.  
“Where the fuck did you get that piece of crap,” Cesc laughed and pointed to Iker’s tan sweater, and laughed cruelly at him.  
“My brother gave it to me,” Iker said looking at Cesc.  
“It’s so fucking ugly, I can’t even start,” Cesc laughed some more. Iker stood up abruptly, and walked out of the cafeteria. Leo shot Cesc a dirty look.  
“I’m done with you,” he snapped, and followed Iker out. 

 

As the months passed, Xavi became closer with Iker, and watched as Andres, Leo, and Carles, all warmed up to the shy Madrileno. Geri, Cesc, and Victor remained steadily against him. He saw that it affected Iker greatly; especially when they would throw rude jabs at him, unnecessarily. Iker became quiet whenever they started, and they would usually silence him when he was either talking or laughing. The trio had started attacking him in the locker room by taking his clothes, or his gloves and boots, or they would fill his locker with trash, or even cover it with signs with “faggot”, “whore”, and “go back to fucking Madrid”. Iker had become sadder, and just not what he was in the beginning. 

“IKER!” The groups of boys were walking out of the school when his name was called. Iker looked over and his face broke into a thousand watt smile. He ran into the arms of the person who had called his name.  
“Hey, Iker, we’re going to eat after school, do you want to come?” Andres called to him. Iker shook his head and waved goodbye, before climbing into the car with his friends from Madrid. Xavi watched as he sat on the lap of the boy he had embraced, and gave him a kiss on the lips. 

Xavi laughed at Geri’s joke as he and the rest of the group, minus Iker, slid into the booth of the local pizza place. A few minutes latter a familiar car pulled up, and Iker and his friends got out of it, and sat in a booth that was close to Xavi and his friends. They didn’t seem to notice Xavi and the rest, but Victor, Cesc, and Geri noticed Iker. Victor pointed out that Iker was close to the boy with long hair that he had hugged at school. They kept touching each other, like a couple would, and nuzzling their noses together.  
“Oh my god,” Geri said as Iker and the other boy locked lips, for a second tome for Xavi, “He’s gay! He’s actually a faggot! We have to follow them when they leave.” Victor and Cesc agreed, the former taking pictures of the two with his phone.  
“Guys, don’t do that, he hasn’t seen him for months and this is invading his personal life. Guys? You shouldn’t do that,” Leo tried to reason.  
“We all will go,” Victor finalized it. 

“SHHH!” Geri snapped at Cesc, who broke a twig. The boys were huddled in the tree house that was opposite Iker’s window, the antagonistic trio armed with cameras.  
“Sergio,” Iker whispered as they entered his room and shut the door. Sergio, the one with long hair, traced a hand over Iker’s face, and kissed it again, passionately. Iker broke away for air, and pulled of his shirt. Sergio followed, and kicked of his jeans, He caressed Iker’s small waist, and pulled down his pants and briefs. Licking down Iker’s chest he gave his dick a kiss to the tip, before Iker removed his own boxers. The two kissed again, and Sergio tipped Iker back.  
“Can we skip foreplay and just get to it?” Sergio asked, lubing up two fingers.  
“It’s been so long,” Iker smiled, and kissed Sergio again, before he lay back on the bed with his legs spread. Sergio pushed his two fingers in watching as Iker hissed. Stretching him, Sergio massaged Iker’s stomach with his free hand, before he ling him self up. Pushing himself in, he gave Iker a few seconds to adjust to the feeling, before continuing slowly and passionately, making love with Iker. After both had finished, the two boys from Madrid lay together on the other’s bed. Iker was in Sergio’s arms, enjoying his warmth and comfort, feeling as if it were the safest place in the world. If he looked outside the window, he would know that it was far less safe than he thought. 

 

Walking into school, Iker saw that the hallways were covered from floor to ceiling with flyers. One floated into his hands, and he let out a pained squeak when he saw that it was a picture of him and his boyfriend form Friday. Desperately he started to rip down the flyers, much to the amusement of the other students in the hallway. In tears, Iker ran down the corridor to find his locker. He continued to try and take down the pictures as he went. Sobbing by the time he reached his locker, he put away his thing, and grabbed what he needed for the day, before he ran away from the taunts of the other students. Xavi watched, feeling sick to his stomach at the sight of Iker. He made his way to English, where Mr. Villanova was trying to calm a hysterical Iker.  
“It was private,” Iker, sobbed, “No one was supposed to see that! It was between me and Sergio.” He sobbed harder. Xavi put a hand on his back. “Xavi? Do you know who did it?” Iker asked his face stained with tears. He shook his head no. Iker was called to the main office via the intercom as class started. He gathered his stuff, and ran out of the classroom. 

When Xavi got home, he saw his mother on the phone looking very concerned.  
“He just got home, I can ask him,” his mother said, “Xavi? Do you know who took the pictures of Iker on Friday?”  
“No,” he lied.  
“His mother is very upset right now, because the school called her and told her what happened, but Iker hasn’t come home yet, maybe you could call him and see if he’s ok? Please Xavi, after what happened today,” his mother pleaded. Xavi pulled out his phone and called Iker.  
“Iker? This is Xavi; call me back when you get this? I just want to make sure you’re ok,” he hung up after leaving a message and shrugged.  
“Get tour stuff, we are going over to the Casillas’ house,” Xavi was instructed by his mother, who wrapped a plate of cookies up. Xavi’s father walked in and looked at the two of them confused.  
“What happened?” he asked putting his laptop bag down.  
“Iker Casillas, the keeper on Xavi’s team, remember him?” his mother looked at her husband.  
“Oh, Iker, the nice boy from Madrid. Is there something wrong with him?”  
“Some boys at school, they haven’t been identified yet, took some pictures of Iker when he was being intimate with his boyfriend, and threw them all over the school, and hacked and pasted tem all over his Facebook,” Xavi’s mother said quietly. Xavi paled not knowing they had taken it as far as Facebook. Xavi’s father also looked disturbed.  
“We are going to their house immediately,” he grabbed his keys, and the other two followed. 

“Thank you for coming,” Iker’s father opened the door to reveal his very worried face. Xavi caught sight of a terrified Unai, and he opened his arms for the eleven year old. Unai zoomed into them. Xavi felt the smaller boy’s tears soak into his shirt. The two families gathered in the Casillas’ living room, and sat in a bleak silence.  
“This is just like last time,” Unai sobbed, crawling out of Xavi’s arms and into the ones of his mother.  
“What?” Xavi looked confused.  
“Iker has been gay since he was in eight grade, and he was always a shy child,” Mrs. Casillas started, “He had about five friends that he only hung out with, and they loved him and would always protect him fiercely. He started dating one of them, Sergio, and we were so happy because the two of them were very sweet together. Since Iker was a keeper for the school he went to in Madrid, he managed to make the first team in his freshman year, and he was well liked by his school’s players but their cross town rivals didn’t like him as much.” She trialed off looking out the window sadly. “Anyway, he was cornered one day by one of their older large players, and he was,” she choked on her tears. “And he was raped by him.” Xavi sat in a stunned silence.  
“We tried to press charges, and we tried very hard, but the other player kept denying it, kept saying that it was Iker for forced himself onto the other player. The whole school believed this, aside from Sergio, and Iker’s other very close friends. He was bullied every day, and it came to a point that he tried to take his on life,” Iker’s father’s eyes filled with tears, “He couldn’t be in Madrid any more, with everything reminding him of what happened so we moved her to start over, and then this happens, and I just… I just want my little boy to be happy.” After that story, they remained in silence for what felt like eons for Xavi, due to the guilt weighing heavy on him. The phone rang suddenly, and Iker’s father answered it. His face drained of all color. Mrs. Casillas looked at her husband worked as he hung up the phone and covered his mouth with his hand, border lining on hyperventilating.  
“They found him, “ he said. Mrs. Casillas’ face lit up. “They found him hanging from the goal posts at his school. Our son is dead.” Xavi watched as Iker’s mother collapsed into sobs, as Unai hugged her and cried even harder. 

 

Sitting in the investigator’s office Xavi felt his gut was about to explode form all of the emotions he was feeling.  
“I know who took the pictures,” he looked the investigator dead in the eye. 

 

Xavi stood numbly in one of the rows at the church. He started at the five friends of Iker who stood with Iker’s brother held in Sergio’s arms. After the service the six of them approached him.  
“I’m Cristiano, and this is Xabi, Guti, Raul, and Sergio,” Cristiano introduced him self and the others.  
“We wanted to thank you for saying who the three people were,” Raul Looked at Xavi sadly.  
“We also know that you couldn’t have done anything to have changed their decisions, but we wanted to thank you for making Iker happy in his last few months,” Xabi looked at Xavi pained.  
“He was some one really special to us and we just wanted you to know that,” Guti rubbed the head of Unai lovingly as he hid his face in Guti’s jacket.  
“Thank you Xavi, for everything,” Raul shook Xavi hand. Sergio picked Unai up as he started to cry again.  
“He mention you in his note,” Sergio mumbled, “He said thank you for not making his life crap for him.” His eyes shone with unshed tears. Sergio gave him a hollow smile and walked away. 

 

Epilogue

The rest of the team all pilled onto Andres after he scored the goal in the 116th minute. Xavi watched as Sergio had tears running down his face from Andres’ shirt. He embraced his old friend.  
“His shirt,” Sergio sobbed.  
It said “Iker is always in our hearts.” 

Xavi looked up as confetti rained down from the ceiling of the stadium, on to the new World Champions. “Thank you Iker,” he whispered to to the teams’ guardian angel.


End file.
